1. Technical Field
The invention relates to customer care support systems. More particularly, the invention relates to customer care support services that use multiple concurrent channels to serve a customer.
2. Description of the Background Art
The customer service market is shaped by the needs and behaviors of both customers and businesses. Over the past several years, businesses have increasingly focused on improving customer support. Customers have more control of the customer service experience than ever before, and increased competition means that customers do not hesitate to abandon a business over poor service. Companies realize this and continue to adopt customer support as a sustainable competitive advantage. When communicating with a customer using only voice, such as through a phone call, it can be difficult to render visual, complex, or lengthy content. When information is visual, a customer service agent or Interactive voice response (IVR) system may have difficulty conveying the right words and expressions to make the description understandable to the customer.
When a number of items are presented, the customer may need the information to be repeated, or the customer may need to make notes to recall items and properly understand the content. In these situations, the use of interactive systems which can visually display the information to the customer is beneficial.